The current invention is an LED light device which has one or more LED units that not only can work with the device power system but also have their own self-power construction so that they can be removed from the device and carried to illuminate a desired location where the device cannot be used.
The marketplace offers many different LED light devices for people to use at different locations with desired functions and light performance. Some LED lights work on 120 Volt AC power and some LED lights work on DC power. However, one of the existing LED light devices is able to employ more than one type of power source. In contrast, the current LED units can work with more than one power source, one of which is from a device system and one is self-powered. This allows the LED units to be removed from the device and carried anywhere for illumination, the LED units having their own switch or sensor means to enable the LED units be turned on and off to achieve a pre-determined function, brightness, color, timing, duty cycle, and/or duration. The LED units may also include circuit means with a power saving IC or cost saving circuit such as the ones disclosed in copending application Ser. Nos. 12/624,000 and 12/624,621 that have more than one power source or interchangeable power sources and cost saving designs, as well as contact means to supply an electric signal from the device system that enables the device system to cause the LED unit to turn on and off to achieve a pre-determined function, brightness, color, timing, duty cycle, or duration.
According to a preferred embodiment of the invention, the removable LED unit may include a charging circuit to allow recharging of an energy storage means to provide power to the LED unit for self-power operation, non-rechargeable batteries, or obtain energy from an adaptor, transformer, solar cells, wind power, generator, chemical power source etc. The LED unit power source, as well as the device system power source, may thus be selected from a 120 Volt AC source, a DC source, a transformer source, an adaptor source, a solar power related source, a wind power related source, a chemical related source, an energy storage means, or any other power source available from the marketplace. In addition, the device system may incorporate multiple functions, for example as a light fixture, power fail light, motion sensor, photo sensor, emergency light, or flash light to offer illumination under all kinds of conditions, such as during an earthquake, power failure, flood, fire, or any other incidents or unexpected hazards caused by people or the environment that require portable or emergency lighting.
In addition to the above improvements, the preferred system may include any of the following features:    A. The LED light device may use the more than one optics means described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/806,284, in which LED elements are incorporated with optics media to cause the LEDs to provide an area light illumination effect to act as a night light.    B. The LED light device may also use the multiple light sources described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/255,981, in which multiple LED elements are arranged in a matrix shape to face in one or multiple directions, and/or to have different positions, orientations, or locations to be seen by viewers, some of the LEDs serving as a night light and some as an emergency light.    C. The LED light device may also, as described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/255,981, include first and second LED elements each having a plurality of LEDs that face in more than one direction, or that are at different locations, positions, or orientations, to illuminate multiple areas.    D. The LED light device may include one of mechanical or electric switches having at least one function selected from on, off, auto, timer, time delay, flashing, partial on, partial off, partial flashing, partial chasing, partial random, partial fade-in and fade-out, on/off blinking function duration, power saving selection, blinking function selection, persistence of vision effects, on/off percentage of each blinking cycle, power saving setting or selection, LED group reset selection, or any LED light functions for a plurality of LEDs that is available from the marketplace.    E. The LED light device may also, as disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/806,285, include LEDs of any type or LED specification with single color or multiple colors, the color and number of illuminated LEDs being changeable to provide different light functions under control of a switch or sensor means.    F. The LED light device may also, as disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/806,285, incorporate other functions selected from an outlet, air freshener, motion sensor, beacon light, warning light, chasing lights, flashlight, bug repelling device, mosquito repelling device, mouse repelling device, sonic pest repelling device, projection device, or persistence of vision device.    G. Still further, the LED light device may, as disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/255,981, include an LED or LEDs for indicating the battery status, including low battery capacity, full capacity, or half capacity, with preferred colors indicating the status of the batteries or the duty status of the batteries.    H. The LED light device may also use the special effects described in the patent application entitled “LED Device Has Special Effects” filed on Feb. 25, 2010, in which the LED is caused to flash faster than the human eye response time of 1/24 to 1/16 second to cause the illumination to appear to be steady due to the persistence of vision effect and let the people see a continuous light beam while reducing power consumption of the batteries.    I. The LED light device may, according to the above-described persistence of vision effect, have an on time of 1/48 second, achieved by flashing at a frequency of 48 Hz, or by having an appropriate on/off duty cycle percentage, selectable by a power saving setting or selection, or by an LED group reset selection.    J. In addition, the battery of the LED light device may be arranged to have a voltage higher than the LED trigger voltage, or a voltage that is lower than the LED trigger voltage with the voltage being increased by an electric circuit that raises or boosts the battery voltage up to the LED trigger voltage.    K. For example, a preferred LED light device with power saving features may include:
at least one LED to provide a light source;
at least one housing having space to install any of the following: circuit means, conductive means, electric components parts and accessories, switch means, sensor means, an integrated circuit (IC), and a micro controller to connect with a power source to cause the LED to turn on and off to achieve a predetermined function, effects, on/off duration, duty cycle, color, and/or brightness; and with power saving features being achieved by using control means to control the LED's turn-on and turn-off duration time for a certain percentage of each cycle, at a rate that takes advantage of the persistence of vision effect of the human eye, which has a response time of within 1/24 to 1/16 second.    L. An LED light device of the type described in part K may also include cost saving features achieved by using batteries which have a total voltage that is less than the LED's trigger voltage and voltage increasing electric components, parts, and accessories to raise the batteries' voltage to over the LED or LEDs trigger voltage.    M: Finally, the LED light device may include an interchangeable power source which can switch from a 120 Volt AC power source to a battery power source as described in U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 12/232,505, 12/292,153, 12/318,473, 12/318,470. 12/318,471 and 12/622,000.